what_even_is_thisfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rules/@comment-67.44.192.186-20190810201836/@comment-47.182.147.170-20190830222521
Welcome to the official guide to OwO and UwU: Extended! Wanna become a master at the language of OwO and UwU? Wanna impress your friends with the clever ways you OwO or UwU? Well, this guide is for you! Here, we will be covering all of the ways to write and use the OwO and UwU, as well as giving other information. The slightly more well-known OwO, pronounced as “oh-woah”, is typically used as an expression of surprise. It can be typed as “OwO” or simply as “owo”. Sometimes, it will also be written as “0w0”. The only letters needed for this expression are “o” and “w”. These will be found on the first row of letters on your keyboard. They are far away from eachother, so keep that in mind if your fingers are tired. The second UwU, pronounced “ooh-woo”, is used as an expression of content or flattery. It can be written as either “UwU” or simply “uwu”. The letters needed for this expression are “u” and “w”. These are also found on the first row of your keyboard, but they aren’t as far away. Do you wanna spice up your OwO and UwU? Well, you can, now with accents! Accents, unfortunately, are only found on a mobile keyboard, but you can always copy and paste! There are several accents that you can add to your OwO and UwU to add flavor and a little more meaning! If you want to display some boredom in your OwO and UwU, add these accents to them: ŌwŌ and ŪwŪ! See? They look a bit bored, don’t they? Now, if you wanna go for anger, use these: ÒwÓ and ÙwÚ! They’re fuming now! If you want to make your OwO and UwU sad, go for these: ÓwÒ and ÚwÙ. They’re so... so s-sad... I th-think I’m gonna c-cry...! If you want to seem intrigued or skeptical, use these: ÔwÔ and ÛwÛ. As you can see, the appearance of raised eyebrows on this expression gives off a feel of beguilement and inquisitiveness. Those fancy words made you think, didn’t they? If you wanna go for a more... �������������������� eye-wiggling expression, this is your option: ÕwÕ. This is only available for OwO, but it’s making you think dirty thoughts, riiiiiight~? Did you think that OwO and UwU were the only expressions you could make? Well, now with the new “Extended” version, we’ll be extending this guide to give you even more info on OwO and UwU! This extension includes new expressions and new accents! Stay tuned! One of the new expressions is the OwU or UwO, pronounced “oh-woo” or “ooh-woah”, which is used to represent a playful wink. It has quite a few ways to be written! These include “OwU”, “owu”, “UwO”, or “uwo”. Sometimes, they will also be written as “0wU” or “Uw0”. The letters needed for this expression are “o”, “u”, and “w”. These are all found on the first row of letters on your keyboard, but are a bit far from each other. Another new expression is the OmO, pronounced “oh-mo”. This is a more negative version of the OwO. It can be written as “OmO” or simply as “omo”. Sometimes, it will also be written as “0m0”. The only letters needed for this expression are “o” and “m”. The “o” is found on the first row on your keyboard, while the “m” is found on the last. They aren’t that far away, though. In fact, the only letter separating them is the “k”. The second UmU, pronounced as “ooh-moo”, is a more negative version of the UwU. It can be written as either “UmU” or simply “umu”. The letters needed for this expression are “u” and “m”. The “u” is found on the first row of your keyboard, while the “m” is found on the last. They aren’t that far away, though. In fact, the only letter separating them is the “j”. The third QwQ, pronounced as “kyoo-woo-kyoo”, is a crying version of the OwO. It can be written as either “QwQ” or simply “qwq. Sometimes, it will also be written as “pwp”. The letters needed for this expression are “q” and “w”. These will be found on the first row of letters on your keyboard. In fact, they’re right next to each other! One of the rarest expressions is AwA, pronounced as “ah-wah”, and is typically used in a playful, sometimes even �������������������� manner. While it is shown here as “AwA”, the more popular way to write it is “awa”. Sometimes, it will also be written as “@w@”. The letters needed for this expression are “a” and “w”. The “a” is found on the second row on your keyboard, while the “w” is found on the first. They aren’t that far away, though. In fact, they’re right next to each other! Do you wanna spice up these new expressions? Well, you can, now with accents! Accents, unfortunately, are only found on a mobile keyboard, but you can always copy and paste! There are several accents that you can add to your new expressions to add flavor and a little more meaning! You can only add accents to the OmO, UmU, and OwU or UwO. If you want to display some boredom in them, add these accents to them: ŌmŌ, ŪmŪ, ŌwŪ, and ŪwŌ! See? They look a bit bored, don’t they? Now, if you wanna go for anger or fiery passion, use these: ÒmÓ, ÙmÚ, ÒwÚ, and ÙwÓ! They’re fuming now! If you want to make your expressions sad, go for these: ÓmÒ, ÚmÙ, ÓwÙ, and ÚwÒ. They’re so... so s-sad... I th-think I’m gonna c-cry...! If you want to seem intrigued or skeptical, use these: ÔmÔ, ÛmÛ, ÔwÛ and ÛwÔ. As you can see, the appearance of raised eyebrows on this expression gives off a feel of beguilement and inquisitiveness. Those fancy words made you think, didn’t they? If you wanna go for a more... �������������������� eye-wiggling expression, this is your option: ÕmÕ. This is only available for OmO, but it’s making you think dirty thoughts, riiiiiight~? All, there you have it, folks! A full guide to OwO and UwU: Extended. I hope you found this useful! (I’m so sorry... again)